It's only the beginning
by Sara Keo
Summary: My first real fanfiction series as opposed to a one shot. I hope you enjoy. Rated T because of future... Stuff. Don't post hate comments please. You may send me suggestions for my story though, and you can inform me if any character(OC) turns out to be a bit of a Mary/Marty Sue/Stu. All help will be appreciated. ((Sorry for cliche title :3))


** Ok I had to make minor edits to this because my dumbPod deleted a couple of sentences... But it's ok. I can incorporate the original style I've been doing later on. I love the characters, and what I've got planned, and just wacky little references I'm going to include on the way. Enjoy and please review and don't attack me if a paragraph isn't really good. I blame notes for the dumbPod. ~ Sara Keo**

Annabeth was about to leave on the Argo II when she was interrupted by a petite girl with dark brown, curly hair and green eyes that had a strange gold iris that looked like the sun."ANNABETH!" The girl shouted before tackling her with a hug. Annabeth wasn't good at dealing with this strange girl, but she knew she meant well, so she dealt with her."Yes Aria?" Annabeth asked and awkwardly stood still as she got hugged."Stay safe and find him... For all of us." Aria put something in her hand, let go of Annabeth, and ran teary eyed away. Annabeth had begun to suspect Aria was getting fond of her, but finally realized that Aria viewed her as an older sister figure since she was an only child in her mortal family and was thought to be an outcast in the Apollo cabin. Even though she felt a sudden warmness in her heart towards the 14 year old, she clutched the object in her hands and entered the Argo II before lifting off.

Aria ran away from the flying ship in tears. The terrible thing she had predicted would come true, she was sure of it. The only thing that gave her hope is that in her prophecy Annabeth didn't die. But she still continued to run, because all she could see was darkness... And hisses and whispered, raspy voices. She fought the urge to scream. This had never happened before! Usually, she got the prophecies when she was sitting alone, or with her best friend Millicent. She focused on herself. She pretended she was in the dark place. An image of a of her appeared in the darkness. She then focused on the thought of the sun, it shining in the sky as it had been minutes before she had gone blind, and a little sun appeared in her hand, and continued to grow until the room was filled with light, then she passed out.

Millicent found Aria before everyone else, and murmured a few words, causing Aria to float. She ran quickly towards the forest and kept running until she reached a small pond, with bench-like rocks bordering it. She gently let Aria rest on a rock, then opened her brown purse that she never left home without. Inside were a couple of items, such as some amulets, a strange ring, a bag of lucky charms(in case of snack emergencies), a canteen of nectar, and one filled with the godly drink. Don't ask me why she had the other one. Millicent levitated Aria's torso up and forced her to drink it. Aria's eyes fluttered open and Millicent looked at her waiting for an explanation. Aria blinked at her blue haired friend. Millicent insisted that her hair color was real, and a blessing from her mother Hecate, but Aria didn't believe her. Anyway, back to the story. Don't tell me if you want to be a toad, Millicent's expression said to Aria. Millicent also has a habit of turning people to toads. She says that turning people to frogs is too stereotypical. So, Aria explained herself. Millicent sighed."This wouldn't have happened if Mr. D was here... I could convince him to help you stay sane, I am his favorite camper after all." Aria rolled her eyes."You're the only camper he likes!" Millicent gave her a crooked grin that made Aria glad they had signed a contract saying none of them would betray the other one when they had become best friends. Weird? Yes. Effective? Definitely."Well, yeah... But besides that. I have exciting news!" Aria braced herself for strange and disturbing news, which was what "exciting" usually meant for Millicent. Normal girls get excited for pretty dresses, or cool graphic tees, but Millicent got excited if she successfully makes a camper a giant toad-man."What is it", she asked with some hesitation."This!" Millicent said, fangirling as she pulled out an amulet from her bag. Aria blinked. It was just a necklace with a messed up cross on it, she thought to herself."So?" Millicent look like she had been slapped in the face."So?! Do you know what this is?!" Aria shook her head and Millicent gasped."This, my friend, is an ankh." She paused and Aria gestured for more."It is enchanted." "So what? Lots of things in camp are enchanted." Millicent smiled her crooked smile again."This, dear Watson, was not enchanted in camp, or with any spell I would know." "Could it be the Roman's?" Millicent shook her head."Ever since Jason found out his father was Zeus... Er Jupiter, I've been researching roman magic. Roman and Greek magic resemble each other, but this looks completely different from both. This isn't greek or roman. It's something else."

Aria blinked at her in confusion."Something else? What else could it be?" Millicent rolled her eyes. Sometimes, Aria could be pretty dumb."It's Egyptian of course", she whispered."Wait a second... If there are more gods and goddesses shouldn't we tell the others'?" "No. It's our job to keep them from finding us. It's only a matter of time, but the time isn't now. We just discovered the Romans. Why would we make things more complicated than they have to be right now?" Aria nodded in agreement and Millicent grinned."Now, my short acquaintance," Millicent said and Aria rolled her eyes, being sassier then usual,"We are off to discover the Egyptians."


End file.
